Always Been You
by leighann415
Summary: Bay finds Emmett after he was attacked by Matthew, and she takes him to Melody's to get his phone back. Birthday story for Kristen3! *hugs* Rating is for mild language.


**Author's Note: **This is another birthday story for the lovely Kristen3, who got me hooked on _Switched at Birth_, and Bemmett. I can't get enough of them. :D And when I saw that they didn't actually show Melody giving Emmett's phone back during the Mandy thing, I knew I had to do something about that! And this resulted. Enjoy! And Happy Birthday Kristen! *hugs* x a million

* * *

As Bay walked up to where she knew Emmett was going to be, her heart rate quickened. _What if nothing happened, and I disturb them? He'd hate me for sure._ The thoughts kept swirling around in her mind, when she at last came to a spot with a picnic set up, but no one was there. But then, she noticed him slumped down on the log, looking broken and terrible.

Immediately, she burst into action and ran to him. "Oh my God, Emmett, are you ok? Thank God I found you."

He looked back at her, with the saddest expression like she'd never seen him use before. If only he could verbalize what happened. She touched the bruises on his cheek, and he winced in pain.

"Come on, Emmett, we have to get some help. I'm going to call Melody."

At that, life sprang back into him, and he signed N-O over and over again. Bay had never seen him so broken, and it tore at her heart.

"You should've at least texted for help," she knew Emmett was responsible, and that really raised a red flag.

Finally, Emmett told her the truth, he didn't have his cell phone. Melody had taken it away when he started getting poor grades in school and skipping class. Bay's heart again went out towards him. Emmett was always so strong and always doing the right thing, which is one of the many qualities she fell in love with. But she couldn't let him let this experience change him forever.

Slowly, Bay reached her hand out, and tentatively, Emmett took it. He didn't even have to ask where they were going.

She led him to her car, and silently got in. Needless to say, it was a quiet ride to Melody's house. When they got there, Emmett just stared ahead.

Bay looked into his soul, "Come on, you can do this. You _have_ to do this. She needs to know."

And then, he slowly but surely got of the car, and walked up to the front door.

Bay knocked. It was so late at night, there was no telling what Melody was expecting to see. When she opened the door, she looked frantic, and engulfed Emmett into a hug. She then seemed to notice Bay was there, and she hugged her as well.

"Thank you," she signed, "for bringing him home. I don't have to know what happened."

"But I think you do. You see, there was no Mandy," she didn't exactly want to be talking for him, but she would do whatever it took. "It actually was Matthew from school, who let's just say, has several issues dealing with his sexuality. He was in love with Emmett. And then he tricked him into a first meeting place, and then ultimately attacked him. If he had his phone, he would've been able to stop it."

Melody looked horrified, as she looked at her son for reassurance. He slowly nodded.

She sighed. She knew it was wrong to take his phone away, but she had no choice. Being a parent sometimes had its rough spots. And her life was certainly filled with them. While what happened was almost her fault, she knew then that she didn't want it to happen again. So she went over to the drawer where she was keeping his phone. She hadn't even bothered to go through it. And she handed it to him.

Phone in hand, Emmett finally smiled. Which made Bay feel happier than ever before. Emmett was slowly coming back to her. It may take time, but it was worth it. She knew she wanted to be with him, and only him.

"I'm sorry," Emmett signed to his mother. "It will never happen again."

Melody looked at Bay, and smiled. "I have no doubt," she signed back.

Bay turned to leave, but was stopped by Emmett. With his mom out of the room, he drew Bay into a hug that she would never forget.

"I'm sorry I got so carried away over Mandy," he signed to her. "I don't think I'll ever like anyone else other than you. It has always been you. Even when talking with Mandy, it felt wrong because she wasn't you. I was actually glad Mandy turned out to be not who she said she was."

Bay couldn't believe what he was saying. "I'm glad you're you too," she signed back to him, and then slowly reached in and deepened the hug. It may take several rough patches on their journey together, but she truly believed they were well on their way to something extraordinary and beautiful.

**The End**


End file.
